Violencia
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: A Chat Noir no le importa si Marinette quiere aplicar ese "tipo" de violencia contra él.


Marinette es la chica más buena, dulce y amable de todo el mundo. Normalmente ella no es violenta y no lo es. Pero cada vez que Chat Noir entra a su habitación despierta su lado más salvaje.

Porque claro este se atrevía a entrar a su casa como fuera suya, demandar comida como si ella fuera su sirviente y coquetearla como si fuera su amante.

¿Pero que se creía? ¿Que por qué era el héroe de Paris debía agradecerle?

No, claro que no.

Ella no hacia eso con Adrien, aunque lo deseara. Además... ¿Es que él no tenía pudor al entrar en casa de una chica?

Al parecer ni un poco. Porque se acostaba su cama con una pose sexy –según él– y se encargaba de lanzarle piropos.

En esta ocasión era lo mismo, ella lo miro sin expresión facial y empezó a tirar de las sabanas para que salga de su cama y si es posible de su habitación. Pero como siempre quería sus galletas antes de irse y si es posible con chips de chocolate.

— ¿También quieres leche? —Le pregunto con los dientes apretados.

— No, gracias —Contesto con una sonrisa como si no notara el tono nada amable de ella.

— Ya vete, Chat —Demando hastiada.

— ¿Porque la hostilidad?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Preguntas? —Cuestiono incrédula— ¿Lo dices enserio? —Y al observar sus ojos. No pudo evitar suspirar— Entras a mi casa sin previo aviso, me pides comida y me coqueteas. ¿Y preguntas porque soy hostil con un invasor?

— Marinette —La llamo, ganando su atención— Primero —Dijo levantando un dedo— Siempre vengo a la misma hora y los mismos días— Segundo —Alzo otro dedo— Tú fuiste la primera que me ofreció comida y me dijiste que no había problema.

—Pero...

— Tercero —Dijo interrumpiéndola levantando el otro dedo— No puedo evitarlo y cuarto —Otro dedo más— Me dijiste que venga cuando quiera.

— Pero pensé que no ibas a venir todos los días —Rechisto avergonzada al recordar el primer encuentro de Chat Noir donde le ofreció comida y alojamiento –por así decirlo– por unas horas. Diciéndole que cuando quiera puede venir a visitarla.

— Casi, no vengo a todos los días aun cuando quisiera.

— ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! —Exclamo sintiendo como el rubor se encontraba presente en sus mejillas —Emitió un suspiro frustrado y repuso— Traeré tus galletas, así que luego vete.

Y con eso dicho empezó a bajar las escaleras. Oyendo algo musitado por el gatito que provoco que sus orejas ardieran. Lo cual era: Tu siempre tan dulce, más que tus deliciosas galletas.

Siguió bajando, luego bajo la trampilla y fue a la cocina ante la mirada de sus padres, donde luego subió por las mismas. Encontrándose con Chat Noir sentándose en el sillón –como siempre– de lo más cómodo.

— Aqui tienes tus galletas, así que vete.

— No tengo apuro, así que me las comeré acá —Dijo de lo más tranquilo. Por alguna razón le encantaba molestar a Marinette. Su ceño fruncido que se marcaba en su rostro era sencillamente adorable y mucho más si este iba acompañado de un rubor en sus lindas mejillas.

Ella suspiro, otra vez.

Y sentándose en la silla del escritorio fingió en concentrarse en sus diseños, aunque era imposible cuando notaba una mirada penetrante en su nuca.

Exhalo aire e intento concentrarse. Por supuesto, inútilmente.

— Bueno ya termine —Dijo a los minutos y Marinette al oírlo giro su cabeza al pensar que se iría, pero le sorprendió verlo dándole la espalda, acostado en su sillón— Buenas noches —Añadió.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Pregunto al borde de sufrir un ataque de histeria.

— Dormir —Respondió simplemente sin mirarla y sin abrir los ojos.

— No, ni se te ocurra —Espeto y tomando una bola de estambre de su escritorio se la tiro.

Él al sentir el impacto, abrió los ojos.

— Tengo sueño así que no jugare, aunque sea tentador —Repuso cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

Al escucharlo, ella se levantó y comenzó a tirar del brazo del felino intentando que se cayera del sillón.

— Porque tan agresiva, no se ataca a alguien que está durmiendo —Le dijo abriendo los ojos, posándolos en lo de ella— No te enseñaron a no usar la violencia.

— Sí, lo hicieron y también no dejar que extraños entren a casa, y ya ves que no lo aprendí correctamente.

— ¿Eso también aplica a los gatos? —Le pregunto esbozando una sonrisa ladeada.

— ¡Ah! —Grito con exasperación, ya no aguantándolo más— ¡Ya vete de mí habitación! Ahora si vas a conocer la violencia.

Sin embargo al decir eso y justo cuando se acercaba para tironearle las piernas, se resbalo y cayó encima del pecho de Chat Noir. Motivo que provoco que se sonrojara furiosamente y el gatito quedara por segundos desconcertado y levemente ruborizado.

— Si es este "tipo" de violencia. No me importa, en realidad, estaría encantado que me lo administraras todas las veces que desees —Repuso a los segundos surcándole una pícara sonrisa mientras depositaba una mano en la pequeña cintura de Marinette.

— ¡Ya suéltame gato pervertido! —Exclamo forcejeando.

— Tú te lanzaste a mí, tú eres la pervertida.

Ante eso dicho y sin poder replicar, Marinette trato de liberarse de esos brazos fuertes que la sujetaban. Donde en el ínterin la trampilla se abrió bruscamente mostrando a los padres de Marinette, trayendo el hombre una bandeja con un vaso de leche. Boquiabiertos por lo que veían y ni hablar de los dos individuos más que comprometidos por la imagen que mostraban.

— Papá, mamá —Llamo su hija con los ojos abiertos, sintiendo que se le cortaba la respiración.

— Yo pensé que te hacía falta un vaso de leche, luego de verte llevarte tantas galletas no creí que mi dulce niña... —Su voz se apagó y tomando volumen. Exclamo con enfado— ¡¿Que está sucediendo?! ¡Quiero que me expliques ahora que significa esto Marinette!

— Cálmate, seguramente ella tiene una explicación seguramente más que razonable, ven vamos a hablar —Le dijo y tomando el brazo de su marido se lo llevo a escaleras abajo.

Mientras que Marinette ya liberada los seguía, quien antes de bajar, se giró y fulmino a Chat Noir con la mirada, el cual no pudo evitar tragar saliva, al sentir como esa mirada atravesaba todo su ser.

Estando seguro que si las miradas matasen estaría muerto, aunque por lo furiosa y avergonzada que Marinette se encontraba, sentía que sus sietes vidas no lo iban a poder salvar de que lo que seguramente ella le tenía preparado.

Ahora –más que probable– iba a conocer por Marinette otro tipo de violencia.


End file.
